1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dry powdered cheese compositions for producing an instant cheese, and more particularly pertains to dry powdered cheese compositions which can be reconstituted with water to provide cheese products which have the characteristics of natural cheeses, and to processes for preparing the dry powdered cheese compositions and cheese products.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
a. Food Industry Practices
The food industry has used natural cheeses in many food products. Natural cheeses which have been used historically by the food industry in various food products have disadvantages associated with them. These disadvantages have been overcome by the instant cheese compositions of the present invention.
Those cheese-containing food products which require a cheese "curd" or shape use natural cheeses, which must be refrigerated, and which tend to "oil off" and soften if left at room temperature for a period of time. In contrast, the cheese products of the present invention retain their cheese-like consistency without "oiling off" or softening when left at room temperature for a period of time. The cheese products of the present invention are also more cost effective in comparison with natural cheeses. Further, unlike natural cheeses, the dry powdered cheese compositions of the present invention require no refrigeration before reconstitution with water. They also have a longer shelf life, and lower the risk of microbial attack while in storage, in comparison with natural cheeses. Finally, the powdered compositions of the present invention are suitable for shipment to countries or regions which lack adequate refrigeration facilities. The powdered compositions may then be reconstituted with water at the time of use to provide a cheese composition which resembles a natural cheese.
Historically, cheese powders have been used mainly in snack seasoning applications, in free-flowing fillings and in smooth sauces, and have been used to mimic only the flavor of natural cheeses and not any of the other attributes of natural cheeses. In contrast, the compositions of the present invention may be reconstituted with water to provide cheese products which have the appearance, flavor, texture, meltability, mouthfeel and bite of the corresponding full-moisture, natural cheese. Thus, the compositions of the present invention are different from known cheese powders.
b. Description of the Related Art
Each of the documents described hereinbelow discloses instant cheese compositions, cheese products and/or processes which are different from the instant cheese compositions, simulated cheese products and processes of the present invention. Thus, the instant cheese compositions, simulated cheese products and processes of the present invention are distinct from that which has been described in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,254 discloses a cheese product which uses an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salt, oxide or hydroxide congealing agent. The composition has a moisture content of &lt;10% by weight, and the pH of the composition may be adjusted in order that, upon reconstitution with water, it is between 4.5 and 6.6. Unlike the dry powdered cheese compositions of the present invention, the cheese product described in this patent requires the addition of an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salt, oxide or hydroxide congealing agent. Further, nothing in this patent states that the cheese product has the appearance, flavor, texture, meltability, mouthfeel or bite of the corresponding natural cheese.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,475 discloses imitation cheese products containing high amylose starch as total caseinate replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,091 discloses imitation cheeses containing enzymatically debranched starches in lieu of caseinates.
Swiss Patent No. 598768 discloses a cheese product which is made by grating cheese and melting the gratings to eliminate all harmful bacteria. The pasteurized cheese is solidified, grated again, mixed with a salad sauce and flowed into small packages of determined weight.
K. W. Gutknecht, "Cheese-Fast and Easy," Utah Science 52(4), 167 (1992), describes an instant Feta cheese which is made from a premix which contains bacteria, enzymes and dried milk, and which requires water and some basic processing in order to make the Feta cheese. This publication states that the Feta cheese produced from the premix and water has the appearance, flavor, texture, meltability, mouthfeel or bite of natural Feta cheese.
S. Bayoumi, "Manufacture of Instant Cheese Powder," Egyptian Journal of Dairy Science 19(1), 169-173 (1991), discloses a dried ultrafiltration retentate with 98.14% total solids, 47.13% fat, 34.0% protein and 13% lactose which was used in the preparation of a dried cheese base composed of 250 g of dried retentate, 20 g of NaCl and 2 g of CaCl.sub.2 with and without 0.15 g of dried rennet. Difficulties were encountered in making cheese from the mixture made with the dried rennet.